1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectroscopic measurement device, a communication system, and a color management system.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been proposed a communication method using a color code arranged two-dimensionally as a type of wireless communication (see, e.g., JP-A-2001-195536 (Document 1)).
In Document 1, there is disclosed a code image (a color code) having a plurality of cells arranged. The code image is generated by encoding information, and differs in arrangement and depth of the color in accordance with the content of the information. In Document 1, the information is obtained by reading the code image, namely the color code, output therefrom using a scanner, a CCD, or the like as a three-band color image, and then decoding the color code using the result.
Incidentally, in the case of reading such a color code as described in Document 1 as a color image using the scanner or the like and then decoding the color code, the amount of information, which can be treated, can be increased by increasing the number of colors, and thus, the communication rate can be increased. On the other hand, in the case of increasing the number of colors, it is required to accurately identify the color of the color code.
However, in Document 1, there is used a configuration of obtaining the color image using a color filter corresponding to RGB, and in order to accurately identify the color, roughly three through eight colors are normally used. Therefore, in the case of increasing the number of colors of the color code in order to increase the communication rate, there is a possibility that the color cannot accurately be identified, and thus an accurate datum fails to be obtained.